


Bully

by starforged



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: “I can bully you and anyone else if I want to. You don’t get to make the decision about what I do without me, Santka.”





	

“Where do you think you’re going?”  


Alina stops cold. She glances over her shoulder to see Zoya leaning out of the door she just carefully exited, watching her. Her mouth is set in that natural annoyed line, her judgement palpable.

“Were you, I don’t know, planning to sneak away in the middle of the night and confront the Darkling on your own?”  


Alina winces. “I needed air.”

A breeze wafts in front of her face, giving her more air than she really needs. She chokes on it, coughs. Zoya’s hands move, but the rest of her is as still as the rest of the night.

“Now how about you come back in to get sleep?”  


“Why aren’t you asleep?” Alina rubs her nose, her throat. “Doesn’t the great Zoya need her beauty sleep?”  


“Someone’s flat-footed heavy footsteps knocked me out of it,” she says.   


A lie. Alina was the most quiet she had ever been. Her lips part but Zoya’s glare sends her into silence.

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Alina.”  


Alina sighs, tilting her head up to look at the sky. Will this be the last time she sees the stars? The last time she can look at the world and see peace in it? She looks back at Zoya.

Is it the last time she’ll see this angry, vain, beautiful woman? The last time she’ll hear her snappy comments, feel her disappointment?

“I don’t want to see anyone else get hurt. Not when I–”  


“When you what, Alina? Do you think Mal will be okay with you going alone? Harshaw, who is out of his mind in terror and excitement?” Zoya pushes off the door frame and steps into the night to stand in front of the Sun Summoner. She pushes a finger into Alina’s breastbone. “You don’t get to abandon us now.”  


Alina’s nose scrunches up as she bats Zoya’s hand away from her. “I’m keeping–”  


“We’re soldiers. We understand war. We know what the risk is, you idiot.” There’s ire, and there’s fear, and there’s this undercurrent of worry that reverberates in Alina’s bones far more than anything else.  


Zoya Nazyalensky, worried. 

“I don’t want to watch you die, Zoya.” She takes a step back.

“Take one more step, and I will knock you on your ass.”   


Another gust of wind nearly knocks Alina off her feet, and she stumbles into Zoya with an irritable growl. “You can’t bully me into not keeping you _safe_.”

“I can bully you and anyone else if I want to. You don’t get to make the decision about what I do without me, _Santka_.”  


Alina rolls her eyes, straightening herself out. Zoya keeps her hands on Alina’s arms, keeping her close. 

“So you’re coming back inside now.”  


Alina raises herself up on her toes, her mouth easing over Zoya’s. When they kiss, it’s hard and fast and unsure. Angry, spiteful. That’s not what they need right now, not from each other, not when tomorrow looms so heavily. Not when Zoya won’t allow Alina to haphazardly attempt to keep her alive through her own idiotic plans. 

Zoya slides a hand through Alina’s white hair, countering softness with intensity. The Sun Summoner hooks an arm around the Squaller’s waist. She’s warm and soft, even if she’s less than inviting most of the time. 

“Not yet,” Alina whispers against Zoya’s mouth.  


“If we’re about to have sex beneath the stars, I might puke.”  



End file.
